No hay cuatro malo
by The Dark ChessMaster
Summary: Ubicado después del 4x13. En el pasado Rumplestiltskin tuvo una amistad con una joven llamada Tía, después de ser exiliado por Bella de Storybrooke, vuelve a encontrarla en New York. Destrozado y triste, podría tener una cuarta oportunidad en el amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Once Upon A Time no me pertenece y no hago esto con fines de lucro. OUAT y sus personajes son propiedad de la ABC.

**¡Hola! Para aquellos que se quedaron intrigados con mi drabble "Hablando con una amiga", les presento este fanfic donde explorare más la "amistad" Tía/Rumplestiltskin que, hasta ahora, solo sucede en mi imaginación, tal vez más adelante en la serie.**

**Está ubicado unas semanas antes de la Maldición Oscura para el Bosque Encantado y unas cuatro semanas del final de la 4A en el Mundo Real.**

**Capitulo 1: Sorpresas**

El humo morado se esparció por el castillo oscuro anunciando el regreso de su amo. Rumplestiltskin esta alegre, todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

Ahora debía de buscar los objetos que iba necesitar en la Tierra Sin Magia, seria un poco complicado pues no podría usar su magia porque los Charming o Regina (tal vez ambos) se darían cuenta de que había podido liberarse de su celda y era esencial que ese punto siguiera siendo secreto.

Sonrió por su ingenio, había usado un remanente de la poción de amor verdadero hecha con los cabellos de los propios Charming para poder escapar de la prisión mágica donde ellos lo habían recluido. Si, definitivamente era un fan de lo que el verdadero amor produce.

Se dirigió a su habitación a recoger lo necesario para el viaje. Luego se fue hacia el cuarto donde guardaba el hilado de oro, sabia que algún día le iba a ser útil, por eso lo amontonaba en un lugar seguro.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien, el polvo que cubría el piso del pasillo que llevaba a la bóveda estaba removido, y peor aun la puerta estaba semiabierta. ¡Su bóveda había sido robada! ¿Pero quien se atrevería a robarle al Oscuro? Si claro, mientras estuvo encerrado, algún tonto se había metido a robar.

Reviso rápidamente el resto del castillo. Pues si, el ladrón debía ser muy tonto y menospreciar mucho su vida porque lo único que le habían robado había sido el oro todos los demás objetos mágicos de incalculable valor seguían ahí. Eso era muy interesante.

No iba a dejar que nadie pensase que porque estaba encerrado podían entrar a su casa a su antojo. Así que pensó en como encontrar al ladrón, no podía usar magia, pero podía usar su clarividencia, nadie podría rastrear eso. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. No vio mucho, nada más un intercambio, una persona cubierta con una capa le daba a una mujer uno de sus hilos de oro por una bolsa de comida, pero recoció el lugar y sabia que ocurriría dentro de tres días, si quería atrapar al ladrón debía partir inmediatamente.

XXXXX XXXXX

Rumplestiltskin tenía mucha hambre y estaba aburrido de comer sopas instantáneas en el desayuno, almuerzo y cena. Había logrado robarle un poco de dinero a Úrsula y se disponía a comer decentemente por primera vez en un mes. Así que se dirigió a una pequeña y acogedora cafetería a unas cuantas calles del apartamento.

Se sentó en una mesa apartada y se puso a pensar en su situación, estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto cuando la camarera llego a atenderlo.

-Buenos días señor, ¿Qué va a ordenar?

Oír esa voz lo dejo helado. No podía ser ella, ella estaba muerta, ¿o no? Levanto la cabeza hacia la chica. Era ella, lucia un poco diferente, más... arreglada. Llevaba una camisa color amarillo pálido, con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, con varios botones desabotonados de modo que dejaba ver su camisola blanca y una falda acampanada, también amarilla, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Su negro cabello estaba bien cepillado y sujetado en una cola suelta.

-Señor ¿sucede algo?

Eso lo saco de su asombro, se había quedado como bobo viéndola. Con un hilo de voz dijo:

-Tía

-Emmm, Sip, esa soy yo. –Dijo, señalando al papel pegado en su pecho donde decía: TIANA.

-Tía ¿No me reconoces?, ¿No sabes quien soy? –Dijo con toda la esperanza del mundo.

La muchacha estaba empezando a preocuparse, la forma en que ese señor se le había quedado viendo y había dicho su nombre, era como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. Al oír sus preguntas lo examino durante unos momentos, le parecía conocido, pero no sabia de donde, hasta que…

-¡Sapi!

**Gracias por Leer. Acepto Reviews y comentarios y una que otra pregunta. ¿Todavía no tiene sentido? Pues esperen y verán.**

**Ana.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lamento si tarde demasiado en actualizar, pero tuve que andar huyendo de una turba de Rumbelle's que querían lincharme. Además he estado entre exámenes y tareas las últimas dos semanas.**

**Y antes de que cualquier otra persona intente matarme quiero explicar que este fic se trata de la AMISTAD entre Rumplestiltskin y Taina, nada más. **

-¿Sapi?

Al oír su apodo asintió con una sonrisa. Tía sonrió con esa sonrisa tibia que la caracterizaba y sin pensarlo lo abrazo. Cuando se soltaron, Tía dijo sin dejar de sonreír:

-Eres tú. ¡Qué mala suerte!, creí que jamás te volvería a ver. –No sonó ofensivo, sino más bien divertido. Rumplestiltskin sonrió aun más. Tía tenia ese efecto en las personas, las hacia reír en las situaciones más descabelladas.

-Tía, estas viva.

-¿Y quien dijo lo contrario? –Dijo en el mayor tono de burla.

Entonces Rumplestiltskin dejo de sonreír y tomo una expresión sombría. Alguien se las iba a pagar, otra vez, y para eso el Chernaborg encerrado con las hadas en el sombreo mágico le seria útil.

-Sapi, ¿sucede algo malo?

Alejo las malas ideas de su mente, ya habría tiempo para ello. Volvió a sonreír y dijo

-¿Qué paso después de que te fuiste? ¿Cómo llegaste a aquí? ¿Te afecto la maldición?

Entonces el gordo cocinero que estaba tras la ventanilla, emitió un gruñido y grito:

-¡TIANA!

-Si, si, ya voy –Grito en respuesta. Volviendo su atención a Rumplestiltskin dijo –Es una larga historia y tengo que trabajar, pero ves esa heladería que esta en esa esquina, podemos reunirnos ahí, ¿a las 4:00 de la tarde esta bien?

-Por supuesto.

-Y bien, ¿que te sirvo?

XXXXX XXXXX

El mercado lucia lleno ese día, muchas personas compraban en los diferentes puestos, pero Rumplestiltskin podía ver claramente a la mujer de la visión, llevaba una canasta con varias bolsas de comida que acababa de comprar. Pero aun no aparecía el encapuchado.

De pronto de la nada salió un hombre que paso corriendo al lado de la mujer tomando una de las bolsas. La mujer grito: "Al ladrón", lo más fuerte que pudo, el ladrón estaba apunto de escaparse, cuando una figura encapuchada que estaba comprando en otro puesto se volteo y le lanzo una piedra al ladrón con tal tino que le dio en la cabeza y cayo de bruces al suelo.

Inmediatamente el encapuchado llegó donde estaba tirado el ladrón y antes de que pudiera levantarse le puso un pie en la espalda y sacando un cuchillo se lo puso al cuello.

-Es mejor pedir que robar. Y si hay que robar, es mejor robar a los ricos que a los pobres. Ahora dime por que lo hiciste o te quedaras sin mano. –Dijo el encapuchado con voz fuerte.

-Mis hijos… lo hice por mis hijos… no tenemos que comer. –Se notaba el miedo en la voz del ladrón, se notaba que decía la verdad y sino mentía muy bien.

Para esos momentos la mujer ya había llegado al lugar y había recogido los víveres que se habían esparcido cuando el ladrón tiro la bolsa, al caer al suelo. El encapuchado viro la cabeza hacia la mujer, lanzo un gran suspiro y dijo:

-Bien, solo por esta vez, llévate la bolsa. –Libero al ladrón y se dirigió a la mujer para tomar la bolsa de comida, esta la vio con asombro y negó con la cabeza, el encapuchado solo dijo:

-¿Quieres que deje que te robe todo? Además yo te voy a pagar –Entonces la mujer le dio la bolsa y él se la paso al ladrón el cual agradeció y salió huyendo, después el encapuchado saco un hilo de oro, corto un trozo y se lo dio a la mujer , la cual lo tomo y examino cuidadosamente para finalmente irse.

Rumplestiltskin se había quedado mudo al ver la escena, la persona que le había robado andaba por ahí ayudando a otros ladrones y con ¡su oro!, solo faltaba que fuera el tarado de Robín Hood, de nuevo. Entonces el encapuchado se dio la vuelta para irse y él pudo ver que era… una chica.


	3. Chapter 3

Maldijo por lo bajo, no era partidario de torturar o matar mujeres, aunque esta debía de ser una hábil ladrona, había entrado y salido de su castillo sin caer en ninguna de las trampas. Podría serle útil, tal vez no tendría que matarla… todavía.

Tomada la decisión, se puso a seguirla a corta distancia por el bosque, lo más cautelosamente posible, hubiera sido más fácil con magia pero aun podía camuflajearse bien en el bosque gracias a su piel verde.

Saco un frasquito con poción adormecedora y empapo un poquito en un pañuelo, era una poción fuerte con solo unas gotas era capaz de dormir a un hombre robusto por varias horas.

Empezó a acercarse más a la chica, entonces ella se detuvo bruscamente y empezó a girar la cabeza hacia todos lados, era ahora o nunca rápidamente salió de las sombras y antes de que ella pudiera defenderse le cubrió la nariz y boca con el pañuelo presionando firmemente. La muchacha no alcanzo a ver quien la había atacado solo vio una sombra y cayo dormida.

Después de dejar fuera de combate a la chica, saco el cordel del esclavo, lo estiro un poco y la ato por sus muñecas. La levanto y se la puso al hombro a un como saco de papas y empezó a caminar. No había tiempo que perder.

Varias horas después la chica comenzó a despertar.

La luz del sol daba directamente en los ojos y para colmo se sentía muy mareada y con dolor de cabeza. Intento levantarse, pues estaba tendida en el suelo fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que tenia las manos atadas.

Tras el susto inicial, se sereno un poco y se puso a pensar que había pasado, solo recordaba ir caminando y de pronto sentir que alguien la seguía, después de eso solo la oscuridad.

Ya más acostumbrada a la luz, giro la cabeza para ver donde estaba. De momento no podía ver quien diablos la había atrapado. Se sentía humillada había sido capturada y ¡tan fácil! Y para colmo estaba amarrada con un cordelito del cual no se podía soltar, por más que forcejeaba.

-No intentes soltarte Dearie –Dijo una voz burlona, detrás de ella. –Esa no es cualquier cuerda, es el cordel del esclavo.

Tía dejo escapar un gemido, no el cordel del esclavo, no era cualquier pita. Si eras atado con el te volvías esclavo de quien te había atado o al menos su prisionero. No podías desatarte hasta que quien te había atado lo desatara podía estirarse cuanto el dueño quisiera, era irrompible y por si fuera poco te obligaba a decir solo la verdad, revelando tus pensamientos y emociones.

-¿Qué esta pasando? –Dijo todavía mareada

-Sucede, Dearie que has robado al hombre equivocado.

Oír esto le despejo completamente la mente, últimamente no había robado en varios lugares, si alguien la había atrapado y con el cordel del esclavo solo podía ser una persona. Rumplestiltskin…

Giro su cabeza para todos lados buscando a su atacante, lo encontró sentado detrás de ella mirándola con una sonrisa malévola. Trago el nudo que tenia en la garganta y con todo el valor que pudo reunir fue directo al grano, temerosa de oír la respuesta.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Dearie pareces ser una buena ladrona. Así que en vez de matarte por haberme robado voy a proponerte un trato. –Rumplestiltskin hizo una pausa para darle más dramatismo a su oferta –Tú robaras algo para mí y yo te dejare vivir. ¿Aceptas?

Tía se molesto por la "oferta" que le ofrecían y pregunto – ¿Tengo opción?

–No.

-¿Qué… pasara si no acepto?

-Creo que tú ya lo sabes Dearie. ¿Tenemos un trato? –Dijo Rumplestiltskin tendiéndole una mano, ya empezaba a impacientarse, no tenía mucho tiempo y esa muchacha haciendo preguntas innecesarias.

Tía respiro hondo y –Trato –Y le tendió sus manos atadas. Rumplestiltskin le ayudo a levantarse y una vez de pie ella le preguntó –Y ¿Qué tengo que robar?

-Te lo diré cuando lleguemos allá. –Respondió secamente, no quería darle mucha información. Y sin más comenzó a caminar por el bosque jalando a Tía por el cordel.

**¡Hola! Si, sigo con vida. Lamento mucho la demora, entre la escuela, la beca y el mal internet no había podido actualizar antes. **

**Estoy pensando seriamente en hacer un parón hasta el final de la temporada para ver bien todos los eventos y así el fic y la serie tengan algo de concordancia porque con los eventos de **_**"Heart of Gold"**_** casi me echan a perder mi línea. Sin embargo, todavía quedan unos dos o tres capítulos ambientados en New York, antes de ir a Storybrooke. **

**En el próximo capitulo nos vamos a ver que sucedió en la heladería… **

**Ana**


End file.
